These Wars We Live
by scorpiaux
Summary: Before the Avatar's return and the Fire Nation's greatest war, they were just regular kids. A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang. Questions will be answered and new ones will arise. Can be read in any order.
1. Book One: Ch 1

**These Wars We Live **

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang's pasts; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: A special "hello" goes out to those whom have read my works before—and if you are new, welcome! Please feel free to give _any_ comments. This means the good, the bad, and the ugly. I really don't mind as long as it's something I can fix.

Another little mini-note: I'm not really sure on the timing of many of these events. If you think I added something that may have happened a bit too soon or later, please tell me. I'll fix it if possible, and if not, I'll just leave it. Some stuff was mended to please the story line.

Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

Book One: Water

**Chapter One: Home **

_If her story had to start out anywhere, it would have to start at the North Pole, where she was born and raised and taught. It was where her ancestors were from and where her family was bred—where the bones of her ancestors were dug far under the frozen soil and where the annoying demands of her family still rung throughout the air. _

_That was where it started. And really, Kana had always guessed that was where it would end. It was because of her parents and because of Pakku that she left. _

_He was an amateur bender with the cockiest attitude she had ever seen, and the sliest laugh she had ever heard. Her parents loved him. She couldn't stand the sight of him. So when he proposed and handed Kana a shining engagement necklace, she nearly fainted. She knew her parents would approve of him. She knew she had to get away. _

_With some charm and luck, she was able to get on a ship traveling to the Earth Kingdom, where she met a wondrous young man from the North Pole's fishing docks. She told him her story, he fell madly in love with her, they decided to run away to the South Pole together, and soon they were there: a family of three. _

_She was now a young mother on foreign soil. Her husband was getting sick and thin. Her daughter, Kira, needed food and warmth. She regretted leaving, but there was no way she was ever going back. Not back to her parents. Not back to Pakku. She was staying here no matter what. And even if it was an awful place to live, she learned to call it home. _

_The residents of the Tribe weren't too fond of her, so she had to help herself to what little fish could be found and what little drinkable water could be warmed. Thankfully, her daughter was growing at a rapid pace. Soon she was four years of age and the tallest of the other skinny, deathly pale Tribal children. But her husband, no matter how much he loved Kana and Kira, couldn't help from slipping into the spirit world. He died before their daughter was five years old, right when the first Fire Nation ship landed on the Tribe's shores. _

_Kana and Kira hid and endured. The Fire Nation ship was defeated, but they had taken their toll. All of the males of the village—at one point or another—would have to leave. The war would rage on no matter how many deaths would be taken. The Fire Nation would be back, but no one knew when or how._

_

* * *

_

"Gran Gran! Sokka won't share!"

"What do you want to do with a fishhook anyway, Katara?"

"GRAN GRAN! Tell him to share!"

"No! These are mine! You're going to ruin them! Ow!"

"Gran Gran! Sokka's bleeding!"

"Ow! Ow! Agh!"

They were arguing, again. This was the seventh time today. Kana didn't know what to do. Their mother was ill and couldn't tend to them and their father was out with the others fishing. Kana didn't know how to answer their questions or solve their fights.

But it couldn't prevent her from trying. She ran over to the two and looked at Sokka's thumb. It was swollen and red, but not bleeding. It looked crushed.

Kana sighed deeply and looked at the fishhooks, sharp and rusty and on the ground. Neither one of them seemed to be interested in them anymore. Katara was pale with fear and Sokka was cursing under his breath. She lifted both of them and placed them on her lap.

"Dears, I don't want either one of you playing with something like that anymore."

"But Sokka wouldn't share!" Katara insisted, eyeing her brother. "He _never_ shares."

Sokka immediately forgot about what little pain his thumb had experienced and scowled at his 5 year old sister. "_I _never share? Every time I touch something, she wants it! And I can't say anything because she's younger!"

"You've said quiet enough, Sokka. Just because you hear curse words doesn't mean you use them. You have to be responsible, dearest. Please, for me."

"But it isn't fair!"

"No, you aren't fair," Katara chimed in.

They began another argument, but this time it wasn't about anything. It was just a name-calling contest, and Kana could see that there would be no winner.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed again. Sokka and Katara were arguing a lot lately, but they had never argued like this. Kana could sense something dark about the air today, something she had felt before…but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She took their hands and led them into a near-by igloo, then sat them down and looked at them.

"I want to tell you both something that I was taught when I was younger," Kana began as she sat down in front of her grandchildren. "When I was younger, we were never allowed to cry or fight. Never. Because it's bad luck, it's bad omen. It makes bad things happen. Even _my_ Gran Gran used to tell me this, because she knew. Dears, children are possessed with a very special power. You know what that power is?"

Sokka mumbled and then stretched. Katara yawned drowsily and looked about the igloo. Kana could sense their displeasure but continued. "Children can make the future. They predict it. Now, you two have been fighting and arguing and crying all day today. This means that something bad will happen. You don't want that, do you?"

"No," Katara stated, immediately convinced.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Gran Gran," Sokka replied. "This is stupid. We can't predict the future. We can't do anything. Katara's just being annoying, that's all."

Kana felt useless. They wouldn't believe her. But it was true! How could they deny it? Crying and arguing _is_ bad omen. It never helps anyone; it only permits negative emotion. And the dark sensation that Kana had been feeling all day felt stronger than ever.

She swallowed and tried to think back to when her husband was still alive. The day that he died had been the loudest day of her life. Kira wouldn't stop crying for a second. Then, in deep noon, her husband had passed away immediately. Kira had stopped crying and arguing. She only whimpered quietly and rocked back and forth next to her father's bed.

Sokka and Katara's voices now sounded like a bottomless humming note. The dark sensation wouldn't go away. Kana closed her eyes and tried to think, but something was blocking her usually clear and acute reflexes.

Then the bottomless humming tune and the dark sensation seemed to explode, because the ground and the igloo began to shake back and forth as a large _boom_ enveloped the igloo. Katara and Sokka clung to each other. Kana grabbed them tightly and held them firm to the ground.

The Fire Nation was attacking.


	2. Book One: Ch 2

**These Wars We Live**

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang's pasts; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: Thanks goes out to the following reviewers:

Teh Panda, Effie's Head, Guardiangirl1, Anime-catdragon, and Seno.

Hope to hear more from you guys soon, and from new reviewers as well.

Anyway, this chapter took a while to write but it was so worth it! I think you shall see that in the outcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter Two: Fire Nation**

The blast was bringing back countless memories into Kana's overflowing mind. She had seen what the Fire Nation had done to an innocent Earth Kingdom town before she had reached the South Pole, and she knew as well as anyone that they could be quite persistent with their demands.

But there had only been _one_ blast this time, and it seemed very distant. The igloo still had shaken from the gust, yet now the air seemed calm and unruffled. Kana looked up from her bowed position over her grandchildren. The blast seemed to be the last for today.

Katara and Sokka were lying down completely still. They didn't know what to do—or what to argue about. Kana lifted herself completely off her grandchildren and sat cross-legged as she immediately began rubbing her temples. The memories of the Fire Nation would never leave her.

"What _was _that?" Sokka asked excitedly, standing up. "It was so…loud!"

"And it shaked the igloo!" Katara added. Sokka made his way to the door.

"I wanna go check on dad, Gran Gran," he stated quickly.

"I'm going with Sokka," Katara affirmed.

What else could she say? No? They weren't listening to her today and there was little chance that they would listen to her now. She spread herself flat on the igloo floor. They would be safe with their father. The blast wasn't that strong. Even if the Fire Nation were attacking, some other member of the Tribe would spot them and bring them back. Kana was tired. Tired of watching two little—

_Angles,_ she thought hesitantly. _They're angles. No matter what they do. _She would never be able to stop loving them.

* * *

Apparently Sokka and Katara weren't the only ones who had decided to go to the docks. Many of the Tribe's families had also sprinted to their main (and only) port. It wasn't much to be proud of. Ice had coated the only wood that was visible in the South Pole and the fish infested waters had caked the bottom of the dock with algae and mold. 

But it _was_ a dock, and it was where one of the four main ships of the Southern Water Tribe had gathered. The landing ramp descended onto the snowy shore as ten of the Tribe's fishermen came out.

Women and children ran to the young men of the Tribe as Sokka and Katara found their way into their father's arms.

"Dad! Did you hear that? That huge blast thing?"

"Yes, Sokka. I heard it."

"What _was_ it then?"

Their father lifted himself from their embrace. His eyes looked distant and hard. The chatter and talk around them hung in the air for minutes. "It was the Fire Nation."

"Who's that?" Katara inquired, making her way back to her father. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Follow us, Sokka."

* * *

They walked a short distance east of the dock. The sounds of chatter and questioning of the explosion were no longer audible. Their father put Katara down and sat between his children. 

"The Fire Nation is…" He took a breath. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain it to children. He couldn't even explain it to himself. He started again.

"The Fire Nation is…they're like…a really big team."

"Like for when we play hide and seek?" Katara asked.

"Or when we go penguin sledding?" Sokka added.

"No…well, sort of. Um…they're like that but a lot bigger. They have weapons and explosives on their side. And they're playing this really big game with the whole wide world. So we're a team too."

"Are we winning?" Sokka asked, eager to hear more of this grand amusement.

"No…right now we are losing."

"Why?" Katara asked disappointedly. "Don't we have good players?"

"Our players are very good, but we don't have many Waterbenders left, and our sister Tribe cannot reach us. So you can say that we have good players but not a lot of them."

"So then the Fire Nation is cheating, right Dad?" Sokka asked. "Because when we race in penguin sledding each team has to have the same number of people."

"Yes. They're cheating. They like to cheat."

"Waterbenders are like Grandpa, right?" Katara stated, referring to Kana's husband before his tragic death. Kana had told her stories of how he would bend the water back and forth, over and under; anywhere he wanted.

"Yes. But they are the only ones who can figh—who are allowed to play. Because they can bend."

"I want to be a bender!" Katara announced. "I know _I'd_ win against the Fire Nation. I'd take 'em easy!"

Their father laughed heartedly. "I'm sure you will, dearest. But I'm telling you this for a reason. The Fire Nation is advancing to our home. They want to take it away from us. That blast you heard was how they play. The make people afraid until they run away, or they—" He paused. He couldn't explain death. "…They take them to the Fire Nation Capital."

"What do they do to them there?" Sokka asked.

Silence.

"That's not important," their father explained. "But one of these days, they might just get close enough to our home. And then I will have to leave to protect our game board." He winked and Katara giggled.

"But you'll come back, right?" Katara asked. "And then we'll win, because you're the best fighter ever!"

"Nothing's promised in war."

His children stared blankly at him.

"Um…nothing's promised in this game."

Sokka stood and stretched. "We'll win. I know we will. How hard can beating a bunch of cheaters be?"

"Not hard at all," their father stated. He was glad they could not yet understand sarcasm.

"So what's the prize?" Katara asked. "Is it like a trophy or something?"

"There is no prize, dearest. No one wins. The Fire Nation just likes to play."

With that he scooped Katara on to his shoulders and began walking back to their home, Sokka at his heels.

* * *

The dark night moved swiftly over the South Pole. The snow glowed in a brilliant blue color over soft, small hills. The air was chilled as it moved in waves about the sky. Everything seemed majestic, including Sokka's snoring coming from the igloo behind Katara. 

She couldn't sleep. Not after what her father had told them. She wanted to win this game. She wanted the South Pole to defeat the Fire Nation.

More than anything, she wanted to bend.

But she was young, and she knew it. Not only that, but there were only a few benders in the Tribe, and all of them were either out at the docks alone or studying to become masters. Not to mention they were all boys older than Sokka and with better things to do than teach a five-year-old girl.

But she was about to be six! Only a few more days! Soon she'd be old enough, but for now no one would pay attention to her.

She heard a ruffle behind her and turned sharply, only to find Gran Gran with her coat.

"You shouldn't be out here in your pajamas." Katara put the coat on.

"It isn't fair Gran Gran," Katara began. "No one here can teach me how to bend and the Fire Nation is winning!"

Kana sighed. She had wanted to bend when she was younger, too. But it was forbidden. She couldn't tell Katara. She remembered the feeling she got whenever her mother told her to stop acting like a boy and go to the Healing Huts. Hot tears would instantly stain her cheeks. It was then her plans of escaping had originated.

"I want to give you something, Katara." The two disappeared into the igloo.


	3. Book One: Ch 3

**These Wars We Live**

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Questions will be answered as new questions arise. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: Thanks and kudos to my reviewers: T.eh Panda, Anime-catdragon, Effie's Head, Seno, fire spirit, Guardiangirl1, and Beagle-luv. Glad you guys like the fic so far.

Anyway, I have great plans for Book Two. And according to my outlining, Book One will be about six chapters long. I don't know how much that will add up to in total, but I'm guess somewhere around 20 or so total chapters. I can't wait for Toph's story! She isn't my favorite character, but her history has always made me think: "What would it be like to be born blind, to the richest family in your village?"

I'm sorry for the wait. I think those of you who are watching me may have received a "chapter 3" warning thingy before this. I was actually trying to update this chapter but it wasn't completely finished yet. Not to mention the started school year and other difficulties that my computer and I encountered. So please forgive the wait and think more about the update. I'll be reading your reviews!

-Scropiored112

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 3: Losses**

The riverbank by the Northern docks, one of the only rivers that ran through the South Pole, was the most remote place to be in the middle of the day.

At night and morning the riverbank crowded with fisherman and shipments smuggling food from the Earth Kingdom in exchange for freshwater fish. Of course, many times the young men would over spend their stay. They would grow a bit too attached to a young Water Tribe maiden, as they sometimes did. But with the war neither of the two would care, which eventually led to a small group of Water Tribe children who looked all too much like certain Earth Kingdom sailors.

Tales and gossip of the Fire Nation, as well as advances and victories, could be heard of from the same point of departure and return. No matter what, it was always possible to hear something new, get a confirmation for something old, or just start something totally different.

The shipments, including gossip, were carried to the main, central village. There they were departed, and the people of the Southern Water Tribe would go about their daily businesses—which, as Katara had noticed, mostly involved more gossip and talk of the Fire Nation and different family secrets. Gossip, in all frankness, held the Tribe together.

This is why it was good to get away from it all once in a while. And in the middle of the day, right around high noon, the Northern docks were as desolate and vacant as they ever could be.

"I'm never going to get this in time," Katara said to herself now, eyeing the scroll her Gran Gran had given to her years ago. "If only this wasn't so hard to read…"

Katara stared at the scroll resentfully, then flopped down in the snow. The scroll was an old gift, Kana had told her, which was more precious than Waterbending itself.

Why it was this precious, Katara couldn't understand. All Gran Gran had told her was to keep it safe, out of harms way, and to make sure that no one _ever_ saw it. "The gossip in this town is like blood in an animal," Gran Gran had spat sourly. "It never stops flowing."

But Kana had let her guard down eventually. She told Katara that her late husband, who was a Master before his tragic death, had completed a collection of Waterbending scrolls that were the most extravagant and well written in the South Pole. They explained everything one needs to know about bending, from amateur hour to professional battles. Different stances, attacks tactics, defense strategies, and combined movements were listed in a total collection of one hundred scrolls.

Kana's husband died of disease before the shipment of his scrolls could be made to the North Pole—and before the Fire Nation attacked the South Pole for the first time.

"They burned every single last one of your grandfather's precious scrolls, but I was able to hide this one," Kana had said proudly, revealing the half-burnt scroll to an amazed five-year-old Katara. "I told everyone in the Tribe the scrolls were burned…I was actually planning to save it for a memory, because I knew they'd want to take it...but now you can have some of your Grandfather with you, just make sure no one _ever_ sees this. Understand?"

Katara had taken the scroll, hugged her Gran Gran, and then went to sleep. In the morning she had sprinted to the Northern banks, waited for the people and ships to clear, and began practicing.

And now, five years later, Katara still couldn't get it right. The readable portions of the scroll were written in a strange, older dialect. And then there were the burned parts, which, unfortunately, were not legible at all.

Katara assumed the first readable position. Her knees were slightly bent, her feet were firm on the ground, her arms were bent at the elbow and her wrists were facing the silent river water. Slowly Katara breathed, exhaled, breathed again, and finally began moving her arms upward.

A large blob of water floated from the river, then exploded in midair and soaked Katara's pants.

"I did it!" Katara screamed, throwing her fists in the air. "Yes! Finally! FINALLY!" Katara spun around and then flopped backwards on the snow, reaching for the scroll that lay behind her. She held it close and kissed it. "Thanks, Grandpa," she whispered into the side pendants. Her dreams of defeating the Fire Nation never seemed clearer.

"Now to do it again," Katara said to herself, standing up and assuming her stance. She paused. _But first I have to show Gran Gran…only so she'll believe I'm actually learning something._

Katara rolled the scroll and placed in confidently inside the chest of her coat. She began walking home.

* * *

Unusually, the village was quiet. And before anyone told her anything, Katara could tell something was wrong. She hoped it wasn't about the victory they had heard of this morning. 

At first it was a rumor, it ran vivid in the lines of conversation. "Did you hear the victory near Gaoling? I've heard they're expanding their grounds." But soon it was confirmed, then confirmed again, by a sad sea merchant that had lost his family only a week ago. He had appeared in the Northern docks this morning. "The Fire Nation is expanding its grounds because of the victory near Gaoling."

Victories in the Earth Kingdom meant inflation of Fire Nation pride, a little emotion that sometimes would leak into the South Pole, as it did in Kana's time. That meant one thing: brace yourselves.

And that is exactly what the South Pole had decided—not only as a tribe, but also as a family. There was only one way to hold the Fire Nation off. The Waterbenders had to be sent out in two of the South Pole's vessels. It was simple. It was clear. It was the only way.

And it was how Sokka explained it flatly to his sister after she had returned from the Northern docks.

"They're just going to leave? Just like that?" Katara asked, looking from face to dismal face. Her family stared at the ground. Out of all of them, Katara and her mother were the only two that ever spoke of the war openly. "Today? They're just going to leave?"

But Kira was asleep in her husbands arms, ill with fever and anger, and so no one answered Katara's demands.

"Why can't they just protect us from here?" Katara inquired, her voice rising from confusion and sadness to anger and frustration, her feet beginning to pace the inside of the igloo. "Why does the Fire Nation _always_ have to come up with something to mess with us? Why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't they just stop and leave us alone!"

"Katara," Kana whispered. "Stop."

Sokka stood up and walked to his sister. "I know it makes you mad," he said softly. "It makes us all mad. But anger doesn't do anything."

The air in the igloo was thick. Even Katara's father, holding Kira and Kana close, had stayed home from fishing today. It was as if they were already ready to go, a sign of pure defeat.

Their family, the igloo, the whole village…they all seemed so desperate. So sick of war.

"When are the benders scheduled to leave?" Katara asked her brother. Her temper had died down to the regular state of despair. "Today?"

"In a couple of hours."

"And when are they due back?"

Sokka stared past his sister and towards the exit. His eyes seemed unattached. "They didn't make a return date this time."

* * *

Hours passed, but they seemed more like days. The village was restocking on supplies. Everything the Earth Kingdom had brought in for the past week had to be saved and stored. Clothes, drinkable water, and food were stocked high in old storage chambers. Even though the idea was to bring the village together, they had never felt so apart. 

There was a grand total of seven benders, each belonging to one, if not two or three, families. Four of the benders were husbands and fathers, while the remaining three were amateur sixteen-year-olds, only four years older than Sokka.

The fishermen who had decided to go with them were good friends of Sokka and Katara's father. They were strong, able-bodied men—most likely they had fought before—and there were ten of them accompanying the benders.

That didn't leave the village with much. Seventeen of their strongest warriors, their benders, their good friends, their fathers, their husbands, their sons…they would be gone in a matter of moments to fight a war that was hopeless on both ends.

At around high noon the villagers followed their seventeen men with lit candles. Children began asking unanswerable questions.

"When will you be back, Daddy?" Sokka overheard a young boy ask his father. "Tomorrow?"

His father shuddered slightly, hugged his son and pregnant wife, then answered, "Maybe next week." His wife looked up at him and kissed him slightly, on the cheek, as if not wanting to make his departure a big deal. Even though Sokka knew it wasn't polite to stare he coudn't help himself. The man's wife was crying, and so was her husband.

The men boarded the vessels like fish swim into a net, reluctantly and with uncertainty. The engines began. The younger sum of the benders waved to Sokka and Katara, to the village. The villagers waved back.

"Good luck," Sokka heard himself say as he waved to each somber face. "Good luck…" The vessel began to depart. More waving, more blowing kisses. The engines of the ships roared, and soon they were off.

If anyone _wasn't_ affected, it had to have been Gran Gran, who waved happily at the warriors and then told Kira she was heading back home. "I've seen this before dear," she told her family quickly. "Maybe not the exact same thing, but something close to it. And unless you want to swim in tears, there's nothing to see after they leave."

* * *

It was the first major loss of power in the South Pole since the first battle that had taken place in Kana's time. And the village knew, because for the first time since the first battle, they had gotten together around a roaring fire, lit candles, and prayed. 

_There's always too much to pray for,_ Sokka thought darkly, looking at the little boy who had asked his father about his return. The little boy was now crying uncontrollably. His mother's face looked lost and confused. Trails of dry tears could be seen under her eyes and red bite marks showed vividly on her lower lip. Every now and then she would kick at the snow below her feet. Sokka lit a candle and thought about what he should pray for.

At first it was a question of "will the Avatar return?" That prayer was good for about 50 years, but soon people noticed that chances of the Air nomad's return had vanished with the other Air nomads a long time ago.

Then there was "may the Fire Nation face total defeat." But chances of that became slim when victories near Ba Sing Sei and Gaoling were heard of.

Finally, like right now, there was always "may our warriors face victory and return home unharmed and as one." Sokka didn't want to think about whether the chances of _that_ would deteriorate eventually. He hoped they wouldn't.

He stood up frigidly and lit another candle, mumbled his prayers and resumed his position near his father and sister. The sky outside was beginning to darken. Clouds covered the quarter moon in a thick, inky film.

The families began moving candles near the entrances and exits of the igloos as furs were spread outside and inside for the night. It was time to go to sleep, but whether sleep would come or not was still an unanswerable question. Sokka and Katara took Gran Gran inside. Soon she was asleep.

"It's amazing," Katara whispered to her brother. Sokka wondered how she knew he was awake. "It's amazing how they can leave."

"And how the Fire Nation can make them," Sokka whispered back.

"Did I tell you I can bend now?" Katara asked, as if she had just remembered it.

"Katara—"

"No, really," Katara said in defense. "I did it this morning. You should've been there Sokka, it was—"

Kana released a loud snore, a sign that she wanted silence.

"I guess you'll have to show me then," Sokka whispered in a barely audible voice. "Maybe tomorrow or something." He could believe his sister. Maybe she could take on the Fire Nation single handedly at age ten. He yawned.

There was nothing else to say. In times like this, hope was no longer a nice feeling that was optional at times, because it became an instinct to survive. If someone didn't have hope they would die; from lack of sleep, from refusal to eat, from depression. They needed hope; they needed to believe that a ten-year-old girl and a blob of water could defeat the strongest Nation in the world.

Sokka yawned again and closed his eyes. Sleep came to the families in the form of jumbled dreams.


	4. Book One: Ch 4

**These Wars We Live**

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Questions will be answered as new questions arise. Can be read in any order. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: Thanks and kudos to my reviewers. You should have all received a reply.

This will hopefully be the last chapter for the dreadfully boring Book One. I can't wait for Book Two to start—trust me, it has a much better plot and much better "connection" scenes. It's really a shame that I couldn't make Book One more exciting...Katara is my favorite character. But let's face it: not much to write about on a block of ice.

I also apologize for the long wait that many of you had to go through…I lost interest in this story until I remembered Book Two was coming up and decided I had to at least get through Book One. I've had a lot of work to do, so you can imagine my stressing at the moment. Still, I hope you guys like this last chapter and review it.

-Scorpiored112

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 4: Leaving**

_The air in the South Pole is thick, almost like dark glue, spread about the central village. Katara feels extremely unsafe—as if something is missing. She remembers her father left only about a month ago and tears pierce at her cheeks. "No," she says firmly to herself. "I'm not going to cry anymore."_

_But it is an empty promise. She is a sensitive girl, perhaps too sensitive, and she knows this._

_The air now smells like smoke, and Katara peeks out of the igloo. _

_No! No! It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Not tonight! Not the soot! _

_But it is too late. There are Fire Nation soldiers everywhere, standing in dark, adulterated snow. They are terrorizing the village in only a matter of seconds. Igloos are set on fire. Furs and fats stored for the war are turned into ashes._

_Katara looses her sense of direction. She can't remember getting out of the igloo, but suddenly she is up and running, looking for her mother. _

_"Mom! Mom!" A flash of flame licks Katara's left side and she turns sharply. Her feet freeze in their place. Suddenly everything she's learned at the Northern Docks has left her. _

_No! Where is her mom? Why isn't she here? Did they get her?_

_The Fire Nation soldier that had thrown the string of flame steps up, takes some sort of stance, and then strikes. But flames do not erupt from his fists. Instead, he is hit on the head with a lop-sided boomerang. The soldier falls flat as Sokka appears behind him. _

_"Where's mom? Where is she? Where's mom?" Katara's questions do not penetrate her brother. He grabs her hand and they start running away from the village. _

_"We have to find—mom! Look, Sokka! There she is!"_

_Their mother is exiting an igloo. Her long brown hair is still left frayed. Her blue eyes flash in the direction of her children. It's as if she doesn't realize that there is an attack. Kana is right behind her. _

_Kana moves quickly in Katara's direction, grabbing Kira's hand. Katara looks past them only to find a black and red mask._

_With horns like the devil._

_An element of hell._

_Kira looks at her daughter's frightened face and lets loose of a weak smile, completely oblivious to the soldier behind her. "Dearest, I'm right here," she waves to her daughter and begins walking towards her._

_Suddenly Katara feels extremely helpless. She cannot move toward her mother and she cannot run away. She can only watch and shiver._

_The red and black mask shoots a string of fire straight through their mother's heart from behind. And her mother barely screams, but instantly hits the soot below her, as Sokka's boomerang hits the mask. _

_"MAMA!" Katara's groans are barbaric and aching. "MAMA!" Pain erupts from all of her body. Everything gets covered in soot._

* * *

Katara's body was wet with worry and anxiety. Her right hand was shaking and her left was clenched into a fist. Slowly she let out her breaths and tried to undo the night's horrors. Ever since that attack, the igloos didn't feel safe anymore. Nothing felt safe anymore. 

This nightmare…how many times had it happened before? She couldn't remember. The soot still remained on certain parts of the village. It was a dirty memory many tried to forget. And still, many couldn't.

"_Dearest, I'm right here."_

"If only you could be here now," Katara said without noticing. She fell silent again, not wanting to wake her brother or Gran Gran.

How peaceful her mother was! Even in the war she was calm. Even when she was working she was calm. How wondrous her mother was. How pure.

How much Katara wanted to grow and be like her, to fit into the necklace she had given her only a month before the attack, the same night her father left. How pure Katara wanted to become, to rid herself of war.

"Mama," Katara whispered into her pillow. She didn't want to go back to sleep, yet dreams were the only place she could reach her parents. They had been such a perfect family before the war tore everything apart.

* * *

"Katara! You wanna come with me?" 

"Where to?"

"Fishing," Sokka said proudly, revealing his new spear. "Only this time, I'm gonna catch something worth while."

Gran Gran laughed at his charisma. "Very good, dear," she said in good humor. "Katara can use a day off of chores."

Katara smiled at her grandmother. "Yeah, I guess I do deserve a day off," Katara said regretfully. Doing chores made her feel like her mother. In truth she didn't want to go with Sokka, but she guessed she could. There wasn't much to do at home anyway.

The siblings packed their things on their canoe and kissed their Gran Gran. "Be careful," she warned them. Unlike many children, they were sure to heed her words.

Soon they were off fishing, looking at the open water and skies again. They were the only two left, the only person that each other had.

"Been practicing lately?" Sokka asked. Katara beamed at him. She knew he hated her "magic". Usually he used it as a segway for other topics.

"Not much," Katara admitted.

He stopped rowing and looked at his sister. "I heard you…that one night when you woke up…and had _that_ nightmare…"

Katara sat still, frozen. That had been nearly a year ago.

"I know it's hard," Sokka continued. "I know it is…but I guess we're just going to have to cope until dad gets back."

Katara swallowed. She wasn't going to let herself cry again. Not like the night the Fire Nation attacked. Not like the night her father left. Not anymore. "I know," she said bitterly.

Sokka grinned. "And since _I'm_ in charge until dad gets back—"

Katara laughed. "Don't even start!" She told her brother. He returned to his rowing and Katara stared emotively at the water. It had been a long time since she had practiced…

They fished for the remainder of the hour. And later that day, they found some one that changed their lives forever.

And they left the South Pole, and left Gran Gran, and left the harsh memories of war behind them. Their destinies became intertwined with that of the Avatar, a new source of hope.

They placed a new goal ahead: to help the Avatar save the world. It would be fairly impossible, yes. But they felt they owed it to themselves, and they knew they would come back one day, just for kicks. They would see their home after it would be rebuilt and prideful again.

But maybe they wouldn't come back for a long time. After all, as their grandmother had known quite a while back…

It may have started out in the South Pole, but who knew where destiny would lead them.


	5. Book Two: Ch 1

**These Wars We Live**

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Questions will be answered as new questions arise. Can be read in any order. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: Finally! Book Two! Let me tell you guys, I'm really pumped for this!

However…

I do want to point out that the girl you will soon be reading about is in fact Toph's soon-to-be mother so please pay close attention.

And, again, if you are reading this, I'm happy for you, but you MUST review. If I get any less reviews then I'm getting now, I will shut down the story. I have no reason to write if no one is reading, correct?

Another note: There's a lot in this chappie about "the evil eye", the prelude to bad things happening because of jealousy. I don't know where this idea originated, but I know it's huge in the east. You'll learn more about the concept soon.

And again with the east: In Arabic, "living between four walls" means that a person doesn't get out much. I'm pretty sure you could've figured that out, but just in case you couldn't, there you go.

So then, happy readings!

Flying on a magical bison,

ScorpioRed112

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 1: Between Four Walls **

Poppy was a beautiful girl, both in spirit and in body.

Quite truthfully she never thought about it much. She was raised in a middle-class family with three older brothers, who roughened her up so much that she became much like them—in both appearance and attitude. She didn't help her mother or spend time with her, and her parents detested this.

"So wild!" Her mother would tell the family friends. "Like those retched Firebenders!" Poppy could never understand how her mother could so easily compare her to something so horrible. She knew she was forceful on the outside, but inside she was hurt by her mother's unkind words.

"Yes, your daughter's a work of art," their friends would reply sorrowfully, nodding. They would go on to explain their own daughters, "pious" girls who did housework and kissed boys behind their parents' backs. They would describe their daughters and precious pearls, beautiful, and wondrous. Poppy knew that her mother's friends thought of her as a boy more than a girl, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was where her brothers were going to go next, and whether they would take her with them.

But they left, and they couldn't take her, to fight those retched Firebenders.

By the time Poppy was 12, she knew nothing of being proper and nothing of good manners. Her mother left her home when she went to do her errands, perhaps afraid of embarrassment. At home Poppy would regret not going to the war front with her brothers. She was lonely—living between four walls. What more, she would constantly mourn the loss of her siblings every day since their departure.

Since her brother's left Poppy saw no reason to cut her hair short, and so it grew out silky and long. She saw no reason to wear their hand-me-downs, and so she kept them merely as precious trinkets, memories of her beloved siblings.

Being alone and helping her mother out of boredom, Poppy learned to behave herself. She also learned of the importance of social status. She learned, though almost forcefully, that she was her parents' daughter. And, knowing this, she needed to act as such.

Her parents grew proud of their daughter's turn-around, and displayed her prominently. Poppy's soft green eyes, silky hair, and kind nature made her an excellent model.

"I don't do anything around the house, Poppy does it all!" her mother would beam proudly, pointing to a silent Poppy. "Poppy dear, go bring us some tea."

"Yes," her audience would reply enviously. "Your daughter's a work of art." They turned green with jealousy as they eyed Poppy, from head to foot, as she walked by with a tray of tea. They fixed their gazes on Poppy's soft green irises, flawless jade orbs that were set perfectly in Poppy's face.

They scolded their own daughters for not being as perfect, as wondrous, as beautiful, as Poppy. They found out about their daughters' love affairs, too.

Lao Bai Fong saw Poppy on her way to the market. He spotted her from under his ostrich-horse drawn chariot, a beautiful girl with perfect curves and perfect beauty. He found out where she lived and went immediately to ask for her hand in marriage.

"We barely know you," Poppy's parents stated firmly. They were proud that their only daughter had gained so many suitors, but they knew that all suitors only wanted Poppy because of her splendor, a vacant reason for marriage.

"Give me a chance," Lao told them, smiling kindly to Poppy from the doorway. "I know your daughter has a gentle spirit…please, just give me a chance."

"How?" Poppy's father asked him. "We don't know you."

"But you will," Lao assured. "Let me run errands for you around the house, let me invite you to my village for dinner…let me do anything, anything at all to prove to you that I am worthy of your wondrous daughter."

Lao followed Poppy around like a baby duckling does to his mother. He spoke to her—kind, gentle words. He helped her with her errands, escorted her to the market, and showered her with gifts. The silent, quiet girl that Poppy had become since the loss of her brothers made way for Lao, and she grew to love him dearly.

At their wedding Poppy kept her gaze fixed on the ground. The family friends that had known her since childhood stared at her from their seats.

"Aren't you excited, darling?" Lao asked her.

"More than you know," she replied, looking up. "I'm just…not a good model, that's all."

"No one is asking you to model," Lao whispered gently, moving a strand of Poppy's thick hair out of her face. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

Poppy smiled kindly at him, but even his words could not ease her upset stomach.

Poppy felt more eyes fixate on her when she and Lao gave their blessings to the young girls yet to be married, all of the daughters of the family friends. "What beautiful eyes you have, Poppy," her mother's friends told her. She couldn't help but blush when they wouldn't stop staring.

Poppy's beauty faded with her first pregnancy. Her first daughter, Toph, seemed to suck all of the beauty and youth from her mother. Poppy spent a lot of time alone, away from her husband and from her family. She worried herself with nurturing her body, just to make sure that the child would be born healthy and strong.

But when news arrived that all of Poppy's brothers had died in the front, Poppy forgot her pregnancy and forgot the world. She lay in her bed motionless, mumbling promises of her brothers' return.

"They said they'd come back…I loved them so dearly…they said they'd come back…they said they'd never leave." Almost responsively to the war, Poppy made Lao promise that they would have only one child, the forgotten daughter left in Poppy's womb. "I want to make sure my daughter never feels the pain I have felt," Poppy told Lao. "She will never feel any pain."

When Toph was born blind, Poppy became suicidal. "Why was I cursed? What did I do?" Lao also nearly went crazy. Once, after Toph's birth, Poppy spotted her husband crying uncontrollably in their large garden. It was difficult for both parents.

"We can't go on like this," Lao told Poppy seven days after Toph's birth. "We have to do something."

"What is there to do? Our daughter will never see beauty, never know light…we can do _nothing_."

"Lies!" Leo exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his wife. "Lies, lies, lies! All you say are lies! Our daughter will live the best life! We will protect her with our blood! I don't care what she sees—she will be safe! Isn't that all that matters?"

Poppy was silent, holding her blind daughter close to her.

"I promise you, Toph will be protected. I don't care if she's blind and deaf and mute…she will be protected. No matter what!" Lao sat down. "She'll be protected…I don't care if I have to hire the whole damn Earth Kingdom Army. She'll be protected."

"You can't keep her locked up forever," Poppy shot back bitterly. "She'll have to explore. She'll be child soon, Lao! You can't just say 'oh, I'll protect her,' and solve the problem. These things don't just work like this, Lao! They just don't!"

"You're right, dearest," Lao replied sarcastically. "Let's just cry about them until they get better!" His arms flung wildly into the air. "It's much more efficient your way. At least I'm actually trying!"

"Bastard!" Poppy was crying now, full tears that crept from her pale eyes down even paler cheeks. "Bastard! I'm being realistic! You know nothing of being raised between four walls! She'll go crazy!" Before Lao could reply Poppy stormed out of the bedroom, carrying a silent Toph with her.

Of course, it was inevitable. Toph could not be raised like normal children. What worse, she could not be raised like normal, rich children. She would have to be raised differently—carefully, cautiously, and guardedly. As much as Poppy hated to do it, her daughter would have to be raised like her—between four walls.


	6. Book Two: Ch 2

**These Wars We Live**

**Full Summary:** A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Questions will be answered as new questions arise. Can be read in any order. Rated "T" for scenes and themes.

**Author's Note**: Glad you guys listened to my advice and reviewed! Keep doing so, I advise it!

Um...not much to say about this chapter. The sad part is I didn't enjoy writing it. And it seems rushed, also. I hope you guys like the OC in this chappie.

And since it seems to fit, horrah for the season finale! I never did like Zuko. I'm not giving him any props when his turn comes aroud. What kind of idiot is he, anyway? Turning down the Avatar like that...shameless boy.

For those of you who like Zuko, do not take this offensively. My best friend adores Zuko for some reason or another, and she flames Katara on purpose just to mess with me. He's a character, guys. If anything, I'm kidding.

But I still don't like him. :-P

-Playing my nifty Avatar DS game (which, apparently, isn't all that nifty),

Scorpiored112

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 2: The Library **

Toph grew to be a clever child with an extremely witty mouth.

She also grew at an alarming rate. By the time she was one year old she was already taller than most of the village children, and could stand and crawl on her own.

A year later, though, when Toph was two, her parents grew concerned. Toph could walk, but what if she hit something? Lao hired even more executive suits to watch after his fragile daughter.

Toph learned their names and grew accustomed to using them. She gave them simple commands and could talk and express herself quite clearly by the time she was three. But then her father began to think outside the box, and trouble began.

"Our daughter is a genius," he'd boast to his employees. "Pure minded, beautiful, and smart. She's perfect." Little did he know that they'd scoff secretly that she was a _blind_ beauty, useless in the outside world.

Perhaps it was his cockiness that drove Lao to bringing Toph a tutor from Ba Sing Se. Either his cockiness, or his hope that blindness would not stop his daughter from doing anything she wanted to. Regardless, Lao hired a woman named Chen Wei to teach his daughter how to read and write. He didn't care if special techniques were needed. What was important was Toph. Chen was sent for and Lao waited patiently.

* * *

"We have a present for you, Toph," Poppy told her daughter gently on the eve of her fifth birthday. 

"What kind of present?" Toph asked her mother from the sofa. "Like candy? Clothes?" Toph sighed. "I have enough of both. I don't want any presents."

"Something better, dearest." Poppy bit her lower lip and edged nearer. Finally she shot her arms in triumph. "Your very own tutor!"

Toph was silent. Poppy inched nervously towards the sofa and sat next to her daughter. "What do you think, honey? She's a tutor that will teach you new things. Isn't that wondrous?"

"No."

"Toph, this woman came all the way from Ba Sing Se, another city. She's very excited to teach you..."

"How much is Father paying her?" Toph asked frankly, twiddling her thumbs.

Poppy grew red with anger. "Listen, Toph. I know you don't appreciate what your father is doing for you right now, but you'll have to accept it later on. Be nice to the tutor when she gets here. Be polite, and get rid of that distasteful rudeness. It's a long journey from Ba Sing Se to Gao Ling." Poppy grasped Toph by the shoulders and pulled her near. "Please dearest, just be nice."

Just as their conversation came to a close, one of Toph's security advisors came in, leading a short, stout woman behind him. Lao showed up behind the two, a large smile pasted on his face.

"Dr. Chen, this is my wife, Poppy." Poppy stood up apprehensively and walked over to Chen. They bowed to each other.

"It's an honor," Poppy claimed.

"Likewise," Chen replied. Chen straightened her naturally bent back and pulled a strand of white hair out of her face.

"And this is my daughter, Toph," Lao continued, leading Chen to Toph's sofa. "She'll be five tomorrow." He paused. "I'm sure she can't wait to get started."

Chen bent down to the girl and looked her straight in the eye. She studied her face and features and then stood up. She knew about her blindness, and Toph could sense it. "It's nice to meet you," she said slowly and clearly. "My name is Doc-tor Chen. But you can call me Chen."

"I'm blind, not deaf," Toph told her after clearing her ears with her fore finger.

Chen laughed heartily, but her smirk took the good will out of her intentions. "Witty, isn't she?" She asked her parents. "I'd love to get started right away, Mr. Bai Fong. That is, if it's fine by your daughter."

Toph jumped off of the sofa and crossed her arms. "I don't care."

"Yes Dr. Chen, come with me." Poppy, Toph, and Chen followed Lao throughout the halls of the house.

* * *

Toph had known that their home was large, but she couldn't tell where her father was taking her. The ground was no longer soft with platypus-bear fur, but hard like marble. The air seemed cold and thick with smoke. When her mother stopped walking, Toph stood erectly and tried to feel where they were. She could feel nothing. 

"This is the library, Dr. Chen," Lao told the tutor. "It's where your lessons with Toph will take place. I'll show you to your room now if you'd like."

_She's staying,_ Toph thought disgustedly. _She's living in the house._

"No need, Mr. Bai Fong. I'll start lessons with Toph now, and you will show me to my room later." Chen smiled her crooked smile again.

Lao returned the smile and placed his daughter on a chair, then pushed her closer to the table. "I'm leaving my daughter in your care," he told Chen in a sternly smooth voice. The security advisor stayed as Poppy and Lao left. Toph fidgeted unsteadily in her seat.

When the doors slammed shut, Chen pulled out her glasses and studied Toph again. She clapped her dry hands together. "Well then, let's get started, shall we?"

Chen dug around in her bag and pulled out a withering scroll. She unfolded it carefully and placed it in front of Toph. Small blue characters were printed on the parchment.

Chen noticed Toph's sudden discomfort. "Tell me what you think."

Toph narrowed her eyebrows and felt the scroll. "It's old," Toph said. She felt the smooth paper, the marble side pendants. The thing felt like a soft tube. "It's old and expensive."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Come on, take a guess. Have you ever felt one of these before?"

"No," Toph replied, a bit louder. She began to get annoyed.

"It's a scroll. People use them to paint characters on." Chen took the scroll and rolled it up tight. "Then people read the characters off of the paper. This is a scroll a general sent in war to my father. My father read the scroll and knew that he was needed on the Terra Team."

Toph had heard of the Terra Team, but she didn't know what they were for, nor did she know what they did. But war? Toph decided not to ask. "Interesting." Chen's stories seemed like history lessons.

Chen dug around some more and pulled out an even older book. She handed it to Toph. "OK, feel that. Do you know what that is?"

Toph sighed as she ran her fingers through the worn pages, the thinning cover. _More feeling?_ Toph grunted, "it's a book."

"Very good!" Chen exclaimed, as if Toph had just done something no one had ever done before. "And do you know what books are used for?"

"To get people on the Terra Team?" Toph asked sarcastically.

Chen narrowed her eyes. "They can be used for a number of things," she stated, her voice trailing off. "But can you feel what is on the pages?"

"No."

"Nothing? No little bumps or ridges?"

"No."

"Toph, try harder. What can people possibly put on the pages? It's there, you just can't see it. But you can feel, try feeling."

"I am! I am feeling the pages! There's nothing there, I don't need you to tell me." Toph slammed the book shut and threw it at Chen.

A heavy silence filled the room. Toph wondered if she had hit the persistent tutor.

But soon a large echo exploded somewhere in the background and Toph knew that the book had hit the floor quite some distance away. The security advisor turned around.

Chen sighed and looked at her student. "I know that it's hard, but you have to try."

Toph's lower lip jutted out stubbornly.

"It's awful to live in the dark...Reading can change that. You have to believe reading can change that. Reading can make you see what you can't feel, and sense what you don't know."

"How am I supposed to read when I'm blind? You know it's impossible! Even my father knows it's impossible. How much is he paying you?" Toph stood up briskly and pointed accusingly at the tutor.

Chen slammed her fists on the table. "Listen, it's none of your concern how much your father is paying me. What's important is that you learn how to read! It can help you."

"It can help you, too. How much? 300 gold pieces of help? Or more?"

Chen let loose of a high pitched scream. "My word! This child is impossible!" The security advisor had paced his way to Toph's side.

"Ma'am, I don't think Mr. Bai Fong would like to hear about this." The security advisor turned to Toph. "Mr. Bai Fong doens't like it when things don't go his way. And his daughter is very, very dear to him." Again, the security guard warned, "I don't think he'd like to hear about this."

Chen breathed in. She shook her head. "No...no, he wouldn't want to hear about this." Chen sat down again, still breathing like she had just run a marathon. "Toph, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just want you so much to read. Not just for the money, for your sake." Chen stood up and walked over to Toph's side. "We got off on the wrong foot. How about we start again?" Chen tried to pull Toph to a hug.

Toph pushed Chen away. "I'm done with lessons for today. Take me to Mother, Ino." The security advisor, Ino, took Toph's hand and led her away from the Library.

* * *

Numerous lessons passed. Every day, Toph was escorted to the Library by Ino. Everyday, about fifteen minutes after the lesson had started, Ino would have to pull a crying or yelling Toph from a now emotionally ill Chen. The cycle ended a week after it had begun. 

The problem was that Toph couldn't see the use of learning. Chen tried origami animals and letters; she even tried a thick glue to make letters Toph could feel. After countless attempts—the wooden letters, the glue—Toph still remained as stubborn as ever. And every lesson the question came up, "how much is my father paying you?" Toph became ruder and ruder to Chen, and their lessons merely became a way for Toph to vent her anger. Toph grew to hate books and the smelly old Library. The numerous attempts at teaching the stubborn girl to read faded, and soon Chen gave up.

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't take this madness anymore." Chen's neat, white hair had been frayed and pulled apart by depression and anxiety. She looked even older than she had just a week ago. "No amount of money in the world can keep me locked with that impossible child."

Chen caught herself. "Not that Toph is a bad student," Chen reported hastily, shaking her hands, remembering Ino's warnings. "She is willing to learn, but she doesn't seem very fond of me or my teaching styles. Perhaps it's time you hired someone else?"

"I'm very sorry to hear that you will be leaving us," Lao stated. His voice rattled with broken pride. Toph hadn't learned how to read. They hadn't over come the impossible. "I will provide you with a ride to Ba Sing Se."

Unfortunately for Toph, Fire Nation victories had plagued both Ba Sing Se and Gao Ling. Chen stayed with the Bai Fong's for about another week before the Fire Nation moved down south, towards the Water Tribes. In the time that Chen remained with the family, she kept trying to talk to Toph. The fate of reading was gone, so the tutor told Toph of her life.

"My brother and my father were Earthbenders..." Toph would hear every day. "They wouldn't let me learn it, I suppose that's why I'm so attached to my books and scrolls and such." Chen would sigh dreamily, poking her eyes out the nearest window. "Life is so beautiful when you know enough about it. Blindness shouldn't stop you from doing anything, Toph." Chen would pause. "Even Earthbending." But Toph never asked Chen what Earthbending was, nor did she care.

"Here, Toph. I want you to have this. Consider it a late birthday present." Chen was at the door, leaving. The Fire Nation ships had left Ba Sing Se alone. She shuffled through her bag one last time and pulled out the Terra Team scroll. "In case your father does hire someone else, and you do learn how to read, I want you to have that. Maybe you will learn to read in some other way...in either case, just keep it. And try not to hate me so much in your memories." Chen smiled, but her heart felt faint. The scroll was one of the few things she had of her father, and Toph knew it.

"I don't need this," Toph stated, taking the scroll. She heard Chen sniffle. "You need it more than I do."

"No. I've read a lot of things. And I have my father's Terra Team uniform at home. But you didn't know who the Terra Team is...and I know you find it a small victory for my father to join them. But they've protected our home for many years. And even the smallest victories count." Chen smiled warmly. "You have to remember even the smallest victories count."

Toph took the scroll. She didn't push Chen away when she pulled Toph into a tight, nervous hug.

* * *

"Can you read this to me?" Toph asked Poppy the same night, handing her the scroll.

"What's this? A gift?" Poppy unfolded the scroll and skimmed it over.

"It's from Chen," Toph stated. "She told me I should read it."

"Oh heavens...Toph, this is a war order. There's nothing interesting about this..." Poppy shivered. "You shouldn't be learning about things like this, anyway."

Suddenly Chen's history lessons became more appealing. "Can you read it to me anyway? Please?" Toph remembered Chen saying something about war. Why hadn't she asked?

Her mother sat silently for a moment "...It _was_ a gift..." Poppy considered. She set fire to a candle and held it close to the scroll. "It says: Mr. Jon Wei is requested to join the Terra Team, an elite group of Earthbenders who keep guard over the city of Ba Sing Se. The Terra Team has asked Wei to report to the Elite Ring of the Di Lei before the winter solstice.

"Because of Wei's exclusive talent in Earthbending he will be assigned to the Outer Wall group. Wei should expect at least three years of serving. Afterward, Wei may return home or be assigned to the Inner Wall group. Wei's fate is in the hands of the Di Lei, Ba Sing Se's city officials." Poppy paused.

"That's it?" Toph asked.

Poppy sighed. "If Wei is to...to..._pass away_ during service, his family will be supported by the Di Lei. The city of Ba Sing Se is not responsible for transport to or from the city walls."

Silence filled the room as Poppy rolled up the tattered scroll. "That's it. A war order, like I said."

"What's Earthbending?" Toph asked interestingly. Chen's drabbles became even more and more real. War? Earthbending? Why hadn't she asked?

Poppy bit her lip. "It's nothing, dear. Just...it's nothing, it's gruesome, if anything. Don't worry about it."

"What is it though?" Toph pressed. "It must be important."

Poppy looked towards the door. "It's time for you to go to bed, Toph. Maybe some other time."

Poppy closed the door behind her. Toph pushed herself beneth the sheets. _Even the smallest victories count. _Images of the unknown Fire Nation and Earthbenders danced in Toph's mind. Why did the world have to be such a big secret?

Suddenly Toph felt guilty. Perhaps Chen wasn't such a bad person after all. Chen may have been the only person who could open the closed doors of the world. Toph regretted fighting with her and having her quit.

But it was unimportant know. Lao would hire someone to replace Chen by morning.

Toph wrestled with herself to sleep. Even the smallest victories count. Toph wondered if she had accomplished anything by getting Chen to quit. Toph wondered until she fell asleep, and escaped into a world of Earthbenders and Fire Nation soldiers and Chen's voice...and blank scrolls.


	7. Book Two: Ch 3

These Wars We Live 

**Full Summary: **A deeper insight into the pasts of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and Aang; all through the view of the most unlikely characters. Questions will be answered as new questions arise. Can be read in any order. Rated "T" for scenes and themes

**Author's Note**: I'm very, very sorry for the wait.

I'm not going to go in detail of why the wait was long. This chapter is really good and I think it was worth said wait (so what if I wrote it all today? Huh? Sue me!).

I know that "Ino" is a character from Naruto. I should tell you that I hate that show with a passion and that I did not know this was so until my sister told me. The guy has been mentioned so I used this name.

Please enjoy and review. And if you don't do either, I'm not updating.

Have fun!

_Scorpiored112_

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 3: Earthbending**

Lao did not hire anyone to replace Chen. What worse, the matter was never, ever, mentioned again. She left like a forgotten memory. Melted back into Ba Sing Sei. The scroll that she gave Toph was thrown out.

And Toph, who had never thought much about vocabulary, was beginning to understand the term, "hate."

She heard it often. Her mother swore; her father did sometimes too. They changed a lot since Chen left. They became careless and hopeless. And, as hard as it was for their daughter to believe, they grew useless too.

"Those damn guards!" Lao would scream. "Those damn guards don't give a shit about anything but money! I _hate_ them!"

"That cook didn't know what she was doing!" Poppy would complain. "I _hated _supper last night."

They were small things, true. But Toph grew accustomed to her parent's curses, their hatreds. And why did they curse? Truth be told, Toph was also beginning to understand the term, "hiding." And she did it often.

She knew the house backwards and forwards, side to side. She slipped off the silk slippers her mother would force on her, run outdoors, and embrace the grass of the courtyard. Vibrations, though still muffled and a bit confusing, were beginning to reach her.

At this time, Toph was almost 6 years old.

"What's Earthbending?" Toph asked one night at dinner. The question had been persistent—annoying. Her parents would shush her and change the subject.

But now was a perfect time. Perhaps all too perfect. It was dark outside and the room was filled with the interesting smells that dinner usually brought. It was a family together time. It was time for a question.

"Earthbending!" Lao's voice erupted angrily. "Where are you getting these questions from?"

"I've been asking for a long time!" Toph replied, frowning. "My tutor told me before she left—"

"I told you that tutor was a bad idea! I _hate_ it when you don't listen to me, Lao." Toph felt Poppy stand up to reach over the table. She grabbed a bowl and sat down again, her eyes narrowing.

"I _hate_ it when I'm proved wrong," Lao answered. "What were we talking about again?"

"Earthbending. Firebending. Waterbending," Toph answered. "I would like to know what they are, please."

Ino, the old guard, peered over at the family from the doorway.

"Honey, I've told you that they are brutal things." Poppy's voice was saturated with worry—as if, in some form or way, Toph's knowing of these events would cause some sort of destruction.

_Not again_, the girl thought. Her lower lip jittered and her stomach suddenly felt knotted. "That's not enough! You've told me that about the Fire Nation, about the kids next door, about the neighbor's poodle-monkey. You tell me that about everything!"

The world spun. Toph didn't know what was going on.

And then, in a fit of rage and disgust, she stood up and marched to her room: the first time she had ever had a true argument with her parents.

Toph flopped on the floor of her room, tears rolling down the side of her face from her sightless eyes. "It's not enough that I'm alone, is it?" she asked the floorboards. "It's not enough that I'm alone but I'm stuck here forever, too? I can't learn anything?" Toph was sobbing now. She had never cried so hard or so forcefully. She pounded her fists against her bed, against the table next to it. She picked things up and threw them down. Glass shattered, her heart shattered too. A warm substance began oozing from her knuckles. She kept going, harder, louder. She screamed. "I _HATE_ THIS!"

It was then she felt a presence at the doorway. She swallowed. Her sleeve lifted to her face to wipe the mucus-saliva mix. She turned.

"Can I come in?"

It was Ino's voice. Old, gruff and uncomforting. Of all the guards, Lao was most fond of Ino, who had been in the house since before Toph was born.

The girl sniffled. "No Ino. I want to be alone. Can't you see that?" She stood up and sat on her bed, wiping her hands on the sheets.

"I was thinking of explaining some things to you, Taffy," he said. Toph cringed at her hated nickname. "Like, for example, all this Earthbendin' business you've been so worried about."

Toph's ears perked. She licked her lips in anticipation. But she remembered her parents' _hatred_ of all the horrible things of the world. Suddenly she felt like vomiting again. "I don't think my father—"

"To hell with their worries!" Ino cried. "He won't mind if I do something that he's too lazy and bored to do." Ino sat next to Toph, placed a hand around her shoulders. "Listen here, as I explain it to ya. Every child has the right to know." The man cleared his throat.

"Now, Taffy, imagine carrying a rock. Haven't done that much, I'm sure, but listen here: you carry the rock and you throw it, right? Well, Earthbending is similar to that."

"Do you bend the rock? Like into shapes?" Toph asked. She sat attentive, smiling for the first time since the tutor left.

"No hon, you don't bend it. You can if you want, well...here, it's like picking up a rock without touching it. You can touch it, if you want. In fact, Earthbending is just the movement of rocks and earth. Only you need a bender to do it."

"Bender?"

"Someone with enough skills to do it, to bend the stuff. You know, move it around. And Firebending and Waterbending are the same thing, only with fire and water."

"So...they move stuff around without touching it?"

"That's not all, Taffy," Ino explained. Toph could tell he was excited. He was glad to be passing something on, perhaps to make up for the fact that he himself had never bore any children. He continued, "like, let's say you're an Earthbender and you wanna play in the sludge, only there is only some rocks around and not enough rain. Well I'll tell ya what ya do—you get some water and bend the earth around and around until you have yourself a whole darn mess of sludge. You can change the state of your medium."

Toph smiled widely, her imagination turning. The agrument faded into the forgotten stalls of her memory, crushed with Chen and scrolls. "Ino...that sounds so..."

"Good?"

"No...not good. So..." The girl paused. "It sounds so fun!"

"Yeah well," Ino shrugged. "Hell, it is fun. Fun as ever, in fact. I never learned it myself, though. Wish I could."

"Why didn't you?"

"Never had the money, and still don't. Your father is all right but he doesn't pay much. Can't blame him though, he has a lot of employees."

Toph frowned at this. Her father's cheapness was never an issue when it came to gambling or buying Toph toys and clothes. When it came to guards and help, Lao would scowl and detest their greediness. But Ino was another story. He was kind, gentle—and, in about a minute, he had explained something to Toph that her parents would never explain to her.

"I hope you still aren't angry at them," Ino said now. His hand moved up and wiped Toph's cheek. "You can't blame them for protecting you. If you're not careful, and you get into a fight, you can die bending. It's very likely, ya know." He stood and walked to the doorway.

"And how about this, instead of asking someone who won't help, come to me next time." Ino's feet shuffled. "I'd love to explain the Fire Nation and the kids next door and the neighbor's poodle-monkey to ya any time." Toph couldn't see it, but he blushed.

"I just want to ask you one thing," Toph stated. She stood and ran to Ino's side. "I want to hear about all of that stuff." Toph pulled on Ino's sleeve and looked up to his face. She had always wondered about how tall he was. The command she uttered was short and to the point, "I want to learn how to Earthbend, too."

Ino bit his lip. "Now, Toph, I don't think that your dad will appreciate—"

"No, you have to talk to him for me. Please, Ino." She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care. "He hates a lot of people but he doesn't hate you. If you do that, I'll try and see if he can pay you more."

Ino paused. Toph felt his heartbeat rise. Finally he said, "I don't want his money. Just promise me, if you start learning to Earthbend..."

"Yeah?"

"Teach me. Teach me when you learn enough, alright?" He had bent down to her eye level.

Toph nodded vigorously. "I promise I will." Just the thought of it excited her.

"Well alright, then I promise to ask him." Ino left the room, smiling and rubbing his chin.

The girl thought about his promise. She dreamt of Earthbending and Firebending and Waterbending. And thought of all the wondrous things that could be done with such power.

Sure enough, on her 6th birthday two months later, Toph met her new Earthbending teacher.

* * *


End file.
